Unhealthy obsession
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: His uncontrollable and dangerous desire towards That boy, what made him so special different from all the others...How much is too much before it consumes you Into the darkest places you have fought agents for so long...That beautiful boy in his arms. Another toy. A victim of his obsession
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers; I do not own any of the FallingSkies characters nor shall I ever much to my dimes. Main pairing is BOYXBOY, A couple of my OCR's will pop up from time to time. this is a DARK fic therefore there is strong language, Stalking, character deaths 'mild', murder, self harming, sexual content (future chapters), obsession and lots of drama so You have been warned.

* * *

(March 17th, 2013)

His poor jeans and jacket ripped little by little from bens clawing nails, possessive grips, and hungry teeth on the younger boys body until He is finally completely exposed. His clothes now just a pile of shredded garment on the floor, a victim of His lust and uncontrolled desire toward the beautiful soon to be broken boy in his arms.

(March 12, 2013)

It happened again person number three but this time He was sure not to leave any evidence of me being their, maybe they will think one of the skitters broke past the barrier again?

'Girl was too torn apart anyways.. they will have nothing else to do but to blame the aliens again.  
Ben always had a bad habit of doing this but this time it was different, it was a accident right? Yes that's what it it was a accident sure He happened to 'find' her out in the woods again whilst running and accidentally attacked her didn't mean he was in the wrong. She was the one calling me a sycophantic stalker and threatened to tell everyone about him and how much of a little alien spy He was, guess Something just snapped.'

If she had just came with me and did as I said and shut up screaming for help non of this would have happened.. Stupid ungrateful girl. Never knew what 'HE' saw in her anyways sure she had perfect caramel hair that always happened to carry the sent of peaches now smelled of dirt and copper stained with blood and leaves, those big amber eyes that held a slight fire towards them whenever the sun caught her gaze now dim stained red with unshed tears, lifeless wide with fright.

Ben opened his eyes to look over his shoulder at the body, letting out a shuddering yet refreshing breath against the nights cold air

the cold Fall winds blowing against his heated bloody skin gave him somewhat peace.  
Taking in a couple more breaths Ben lifted the girls neckless up to the moons light, twirling it in his fingers a couple times running a thumb over the in graving

'Zoe'

Ben took one last glance over his shoulder and presided to tuck the neckless away for later use, not that she was going to be needing it anyway.

It's not my fault she's gone now.. I was trying to help her find her way back to camp not attack her

'No you attacked her you sick fuck Benjamin'

Yelled a old man

'Oh piss off he only did what was right, imagine if he had let her go running back to the second mass! He would have been done for, they would have linked him back to all the others you blind fool'

A woman seethed

'Still he didn't have to do it, poor girl has family you know..'

A little girl cried

"Shut UP!" Ben shouts smacking the side's of his head, hoping to shut up the voices inside.

Feeling dizzy Ben clenched his jaw and began his way back to camp stoping at a near by stream to clean the girls blood off his hands and face. He needled down against a old willow tree root digging into his left boot for his small blade turning it twice in hand watching the metal shine underneath the moons gaze.

How can something so dangerous be so beautiful?

Ben took out the girls neckless rapping it around his wrist tightly making sure the in graving was right side up running his finger over it once more.

He licked his lips twice before presiding to lower the blade against his skin making sure to drag it across the neckless at the same time. He watched as blood trickled out over the piece of metal Weaving its way around it like a snake, before finally dropping into the cold stream below.

Ben let out a calming breath, this is what made him feel human again, the feeling of sadness the feeling of pain everything the harness had taken away from him the ability to feel.  
Bringing down the blade one more time feeling its sting as the open wound hit cold air, he smiled to himself opening his eyes not knowing he had closed them in the first place, un raping and throwing the neckless into the bloody waters below he watched as it settled onto the small stones.

Blinking a couple times he leaned down to take a close look at his refection in bloody stream only to be faced with his mothers once kind eyes now filled with disappointment and sadness.

'My little baby boy...what's happened to you?' Her voice echoed into the night

Ben blinked rapidly as un shed tears threaten to fall; he let out a snarl and brung his hands down to splash the imagine of her out the water letting his head fall back to let out a almighty scream of rage, angry tears burning down his now hot red cheeks.

He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before He heard people running in the distance shouting HER name 'Zoe?' 'Zoe where are you?'  
With those words he's up onto his feet running back to camp trying to wipe the imagines of the girls dead body from his eyes, her screams, he wanted to forget But at the same time secretly didn't, because that feeling of gilt, rage sadness made him feel IT. made him feel human again and he would do whatever it took to keep those feelings Alive for as long as possible. Anything.

* * *

Okayy a little short (i know) but this is just a couple little chapters (experimental) to see if people like or not?

REVIEW pls it helps me out a lot, lets me know if people want updates or not :c

see you maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmers: same as last time! enjoy

* * *

(March 12th, 2013)

The sound of the leaves crunching under his feet calmed Jimmy in a way that nothing else could.

The smell of fall was sharp and sweet in the air and Jimmy pushed himself a little harder to feel the tightening of his calf muscles. His chest began to heave as he ascended the hill in the very center of the preserve he was patrolling.

The night view from the top made him pause and he jogged in place for a moment as he took it all in. The trees stretched out before him in a sea of dark blue, purple and dark yellows. A smile graced his lips as he started his descent.

Just as he starts to make his way down the hill he hears a scream from the distance; eyes wide and startled, fumbling with his gun he weals around a stoping for a couple a seconds before taking of in the direction of the scream.

Halfway down the path the sound of snapping twigs drew his attention. He slowed down and glanced left and right looking for any signs of the enemy but nothing appeared. His breath picked up as the skin across the back of his neck rose in instinctive alarm.

The ground was firming up beneath his feet as he reached a tree and peered round the corner trying to stay out of the open. Another twig snapped to his right, closer than the last.

He jogged in place for a moment as he tried to peer through the thinning undergrowth. A flash of blue light and blond hair made his heart stutter uncomfortably against his ribs. "Ben? Is that you?"

A growl reverberated from the bushes and Jimmy's eyes widened in fear. Not Ben then. For a moment Jimmy's whole body clenched in debate of fight or flight before he realized that he had no chance in a fight with the enemy and his legs took off without consulting him further.

The force of his flight jarred through him as his knees struggled to push him faster and farther. He could just make out the sound of something large crashing through the forest after him.

He fled down another hillock and rounded a bend in the path. A couple hundred feet ahead of him the run down old house loomed like a beacon. Jimmy drew in a fortifying breath and propelled himself forward in one last attempt at escape.

He had just cleared the trees when he was hit from the side. His body wrenched sideways from the impact and he landed hard in a pile of leaves. His head was buzzing painfully and he could feel the sting of dirt in the cuts on his knee.

Once he had regained some of his equilibrium he realized that there was something heavy breathing wetly against his neck. Against his better judgment he struck out with his elbow and managed to connect solidly with the side of its jaw.

It snarled angrily at him and Jimmy leveraged himself up enough to roll onto his back. The sight that met him enraged him. A snarl ripped itself from his throat and he lashed out automatically.

"You stupid bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jimmy punched Bens face with all the force that his tired muscles could muster. His head snapped sideways with the impact and Jimmy smiled with satisfaction. "Now get off me." He pushed impatiently at Bens shoulders.

Ben didn't move. Jimmy pushed a little harder and scowled at him. "I said get off."

"I heard you." Ben leaned down and Jimmy was forced back into the leaves. "B-ben what the fuck are you doing, and is that blood on your hands!" Jimmy rushed out a little alarmed by his friends actions. Bens smile was mischievous and dangerous; Jimmy stared at him.

Ben leaned down to try and stroke Jimmy's lips in order to remove blood that was falling from their previous tussle to the ground, jimmy smacked his hand away

"D-Dude! What the hell Get the fuck of me Ben!"

Jimmy was struggling to get free from bens vince like hold on him but the struggle seemed useless

Before jimmy new what was happening he felt a strong burn across his place face as bens hand finished making contact with his right cheek, jimmy shut his eyes tight as he felt the sting rise across his face.

"Shut up jimmy stop being such a pathetic child" Ben snapped at jimmy pulling out his pocket knife, dragging it lightly up Jimmy's exposed belly where his shirt hand ridden up slightly only to stop once up against Jimmy's neck pressing down firmly causing a gasp of pain for the brunet before repeating the movement a couple more times for good measure

"Dude P-please What the fucks gotten into you!"

Jimmy pleaded trying to get threw to the older boy; scared and frightened not knowing what was happening to his so called 'friend'

"Oh now you care about me,You didn't care what was happening to me when you started ditching me for that bitch Zoe!" Ben spat out her last name as if it was a bad taste in his mouth

"what? Is this what its about Zoe? Really Ben its pathetic just because him happy for once in my life" jimmy spat back shaking slightly as Ben started to add pressure to his neck again

"Ben stop your fucking hurting me!" Jimmy gasped

Ben smiles was crooked as he let out a unsteady laugh as if biting down on glass, leaning in inches away from jimmy face "no...but don't you worry jimmy. We'll take care of you now" Ben finished looking up eyes dilating slowly as his spikes light up.

Jimmy was about to ask what he meant by 'we'll' when jimmy heard the all too familiar shuffle of legs, Turing his head to see a skitter making its way towards them.

Jimmy terrified tried reaching for his gun but it was on the other side of the clearing, tears started to make there way to Jimmy's eyes and down his cheeks Jimmy started to scream for help fear coursing threw his veins making his head spin

"Ben no god please Ben don't do this please!"

Jimmy pleaded Ben just smiled down at him, kissing him lightly on the forehead "you don't need her anymore jimmy she was holding you back. You have us now"

It took a couple of seconds for jimmy to peace together what Ben was saying, then it hit him like tun of bricks, confusion and worry making its way to Jimmy's already scared features

"Ben what did you do to her!?"

He smiled

"BEN ANSWER ME YOU FREAK" jimmy yelled, his voice echoed threw the forest and off the trees, his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest

Ben's smile fell and was Replaced with a hard frown his brows knitted together. he stared at jimmy for what felt like hours jimmy all the while holding his breath paralysed with fear not daring to move.

Jimmy caught sight of the skitter off to the side that was now un moving watching the interaction with what looked like curiosity, he furrowed his brow in confusion flicking his eyes back staring into the dark hazel green pools of the olders eyes.

"Freak hun" Ben huffed out never breaking eye contact with the brunets tearful expression

"Ben i didn't..i mean i didn't-"  
jimmy couldn't find himself able to complete the sentence

"Save it human"

Ben pulled away the knife against jimmy neck lifting into the air Before bringing it down into Jimmy's right shoulder in one fluid motion.

Jimmy screamed out in agony trying to pull the knife out pain racking his inter body, he felt like he was on fire, tears streaming down his burning face the smell of his blood filling the air.

Jimmy opened his blurred eyes slightly as he felt bens weight shift on top of him the feeling of something ruff yet soft and tender against his ear, he stilled himself awaiting the next blow but it never came.

"Jimmy" Ben spoke gently as if speaking to a baby; it confused the brunet greatly 'this couldn't be happening' his mind yelled

"Jimmy if you want this to end listen to me" Jimmy shook his head the pain was getting un bearable it sent his head spinning, a broken sob escaped his lips

"Wake up jimmy" he opened his eyes to stair at Ben in confusion 'wake up what?' All of a sudden the pain from his shoulder was gone He turned his head to the left to see the skitter was gone he froze turing his head to stare at the blond

"Wha.."

"I said. WAKE UP JIMMY!" Ben all but roared in his face.

Jimmy shot up from his bed gasping for all but a single breath, forehead and neck drenched in sweat looking around only to find he was safe and sound still in his  
room.

"Fuck..." Jimmy fell back down onto his pillow looking up at the sealing rubbing his shoulder and tiered eyes blinking away the tears It was only a dream jimmy thought to himself.

That was the third time that week that dream had happened; it was stating to really freak jimmy out, Ben was his friend sure no one trusted him being a skitter hybrid and all but he would never hurt him like that or even Zoe would he? They were all friends. It was even stupid to think such things about the kind natured boy

He looked at the clock on the side of his desk '3:21am' he sighed and turned over running his hand threw his damp bangs, catching sight of his band aided wrist.

Maybe it was a sign that something bad was going to happen to him but what?

After about ten minuets of tossing and turning trying to figure out what the dream meant he finally let out a tiered sigh

"Maybe I should see Maggie or talked to Ann in the morning?" He questioned the empty room

Frowning he burred his hands under his pillow and stared at the wall, praying for sleep not to take him again fear for having that dream again

"What is wrong with me" he whispered letting out a shuddering breath.

Unknown to him a dark blooded figure was standing outside on the edge of the woods listing to the fall a rise of Jimmy's heart and breath as he tried to calm himself

"Nothing jimmy..your perfect to me" the figure said; disappearing into the darkness of the woods once more.

* * *

creepy.. c:

let me know if you like what you see, Review helps out a lot as always!

see you soon


End file.
